etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Skoll
Skolls are FOEs that appear in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey Untold. In both games, they act as underlings to Fenrir, the boss of Emerald Grove. Skoll (Etrian Odyssey) Skolls can be found around Fenrir on B5F of the Emerald Grove. They are similar to Wolves except have slightly higher stats. They will use Evil Cry when possible to increase their attack before attacking or using Fang. While defeating Skolls alone is easy, they can become a major threat when fighting against Fenrir, since they will try to get into the fight to assist him. Skills * Fang (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member. * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases the user's attack. Drops * Stiff Hide '''(Worth: 85 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Wolf *Fenrir Skoll (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''Skolls are found on B5F of the Emerald Grove. Several can be encountered on the way to Fenrir's lair, as well as in his lair. As soon as the player initiates combat with Fenrir, each of the Skolls present will converge on the battle and, if they reach you, will join the back line. The battle will end as soon as Fenrir is defeated, however. Skills * Silver Fang (Uses Head): Deals Ice-elemental damage to a single party member. * Binding Howl (Uses Head): Deals damage to the entire party, may stun hit targets. Drops * Wolf Pelt (Worth: 72 en) ** One Wolf Pelt is required for the completion of the quest 'Request from the inn II' Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Forest Wolf * Fenrir Skoll (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Skolls reappear as FOEs joining Fenrir in battle during the "Treasures Untold" DLC quest. They are a fair bit weaker than Fenrir, but will support by throwing Ice damage across the party with Silver Fang and potentially stunning them with Binding Howl. As Fenrir itself is not that strong either (to a Level 90+ party at least), it would be best to focus on Fenrir almost exclusively. Skills *'Silver Fang' (Uses Head): Ranged Ice-elemental attack, which deals damage to a single party member. *'Binding Howl' (Uses Head): Ranged almighty attack to the party, may stun hit targets. Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Skoll (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Skolls are stationary FOEs found dotted across the Alpha Plains. They remain in position, rotating 90 degrees per player step. It adjusts this rotation so it never directly faces a wall. If the player steps into their line of sight - a 3x3 area directly in front of them - the Skoll turns aggressive and begins chasing them. Three Skolls dot the central room where Fenrir resides. If a Skoll or Fenrir itself spots the player, all other Skolls will be alerted to their position and begin converging on the player. If the player engages a Skoll in battle, all other Skolls will do the same unless the Skoll was engaged from behind. Fenrir itself, being the leader of the pack, will also summon other Skolls into battle itself to complicate things, especially while the player is engaged in a long fight with it. When moving in to confront Fenrir, it is best to first kill off 3 Skolls in the central room. Although Fenrir will call in replacements very quickly while you're fighting, the moment you've killed at least 3, you can exit the dungeon and re-enter it, such that the initial 3 Skoll sentries will not be present. This will give you a better time against Fenrir as you're not as outnumbered. Skills * Silver Fang (Uses Head): * Stunning Howl (Uses Head): Drops * Wolf Pelt (Worth: 210 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Fenrir Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters